


Just A Dream Surely

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Sleep - Stephen King
Genre: Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's a wall in Abra Stone's mind, a box really, that keeps things inside it. Things like Rose the Hat.
Relationships: Rose the Hat/Abra Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous, Femslash After Dark 2020





	Just A Dream Surely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



Abra's daddy is handier with his hands than you'd expect from a man who made his living writing. Sometimes he works in the garden as well, hands turning over the soil again and again, making it good for growth, planting seeds, mowing lawns, watering, coaxing growth from the soil with his hands. While he does that a lot of the time, kneels on his knees and plants seeds and brings forth all kinds of plant life, flowers mostly, sometimes weeds (he gets rid of those with a hoe not unlike the one that much later Dan uses to turn the soil around the body of Brad the baseball boy) today Dave is showing Abra how to build a wall. 

It's easier than it looks, he takes a brick, ladles a generous amount of cement onto it, bottom and the side, and places it neatly on the one he's already placed on the ground, uses the heel of his hand to jam it onto the fellow brick, and then uses both hands to center it exactly. The next one he gives to Abra, along with the trowel. "C'mon honey," he says. "Everybody needs to build a wall some time even if they are a grumpy teen." 

"I'm not a grumpy teen," she says, but she knows he's only teasing her, and she does exactly as he does. Coats it thickly and neatly with cement, centers it firmly, pushes it down exactly as he showed her. It looks good, red and firm, replacing the old worn bricks that had been there previously. A strong wall, a wall that will keep things out, the things that need keeping out, the way that a wall is meant to do. 

It's that wall she thinks of, months later when Rose the Hat first creeps into her mind. There's traps in Abra's head later on, things that will be part of the destruction of Rose. The wall though, the instinct for protection, the urge to build and protect, that comes from her daddy. Her daddy didn't just show her how to use her hands to build something to protect herself, without even knowing it, he showed her how to use her mind.

There's a wall in Abra's head and it's not just one of them, it's four, with a good firm roof on top of them as well. It's built to keep things out, but it does just as good a job at keeping things in as well. It's not really conscious. Only half of her defenses are conscious, the rest of them were created by the deepest part of her nature.

Rose the Hat isn't human, not really, not for a long time, she's a part of the True Knot and they believe they have ascended. Yet they eat, they drink, they have normal human impulses, in so many respects they still share traits. And one of those is that they sleep, that they sleep well even a bit of drool sometimes. Rose the Hat true-dreams, but like the merest rube, her mind is sometimes not under control. If she were fully herself, she might have taken the opportunity to try to take on Abra's mind once again. But, lacking true malicious intent and more than a portion of Rose's power, the little bit of her that enters Abra's mind is more of a tendril than a tentacle, and Abra's mind didn't see a true threat. Somewhere in her sleep Abra snuffled.

Instead of a siren, her mind gathered up the little thread of Rose the Hat and dropped it inside the box, not a brick and cement box, but one built on the same principles. Abra, in the depths of her own mind, not really asleep or awake, opened the box, and stepped inside. Inside there's a bed, and Rose the Hat, lounging naked on it without even a towel underneath her, beautiful as she usually is. Long legs, waves of dark hair, plush skin, generous bosom, and dream-Abra gasps. This box is kept at the very bottom of her mind after all, where the boogiemen lurk, and she's not really awake. Dream-Abra steps inside, and she's a warrior queen for a second, Deenerys in the flesh, clad in armor and fakery, wrapping around a dream of what she could be, of what she feels like, like an older day princess, all grown up, and ready to fight a monster. 

"Put down the sword," Rose says. Stretches on the bed naked, dark curls at the base of her thighs, matching her hair on top as well. No hair dye needed for the best of the True. Abra isn't compelled by her, not here. Rose is the one in the box, locked up tight, she can't do anything at all. She isn't even trying, one hand is just between her legs, the other beckoning Abra closer. "Don't you want to touch?" she whispers.

Abra drops the sword and the armor vanishes. She's naked. She tries to keep the rest of it though, tries to be Daanerys and she thinks she succeeds, golden hair dropping around her shoulders, figure rounded and plump in a way it isn't really quite yet. She walks forward, drawn by the fire in her belly, the curling heat that fills her up and makes her wet. This is completely different to fumbling kisses at school, different even to the romance novels that she reads, vampires and werewolves and zombies. It's an ache and there's only one cure. 

Rose the Hat opens her arms. Somewhere hundreds of miles away, her body stirs uneasily as though it knows it's mind is missing. Abra fits in her arms neatly, arm to arm, mouth to mouth, and if she shifted just a little, vulva to vulva. Abra's knee is between Rose's leg and Rose ruts against it, rosebud warm and damp and wet against Abra's thigh, and their bodies working together on instinct. Abra kisses her, this bit she knows how to do, and she's curious. There's something in Rose's mouth (not the tusk though) in her body, that matches Abra's that calls out to her. Not just whatever ability they have in common, but this heat between them. She fumbles for Rose's breast, touches the taut tip of her nopple, draws on the racier bits of the books that she's read borrowing some Clan Bear tactics, watches Rose's reactions underneath her, the white gleam of her teeth (since she isn't eating steam there is no tusk at present) as she pulls her mouth away from Abra's and tosses her hair back at the touch. Abra wants more of it, kisses the line of Rose's throat, pulls at the little tidbit of flesh, thrusts her knee between her leg harder, lets Rose grind down on it. She's wet between her own thighs, but that can wait, this is far more enticing. She slips her hand between them and lets Rose move against that as well, feels the hard bud of her clitoris pulse a little under her fingers. Rose isn't silent when she comes, she whimpers like a stuck pig.

"See," Rose whispers when she comes back to herself. "Darling open your mind to me. I'll show you more than you've ever dreamed. Pleasure beyond what you can imagine." Rose knows how to seduce as well as kill.

Abra's dream mind contracts at the thought, stirs uneasily. Abra picks herself up off the bed and leaves the box, and her unconscious defenses pick it up and empty it outside of her like a watering can, the little bit of Rose's sleeping mind unceremoniously evicted, leaving no trace behind it, except an ache in Abra's stomach and a small sullen want.


End file.
